


Someting Good

by lovejinson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Christmas Party, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, ilovejinson, jackjin - Freeform, jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/pseuds/lovejinson
Summary: A little story about a grinch Jinyoung that hates Party's. Expect the one, who he meets Jaebum's Crush and he's handsome looking Friend.





	Someting Good

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someting Good](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454937) by love2jae. 



Jinyoung hated Christmas.

It has always been the time he hated the most during the year.

Everyone played a good atmosphere, families who didn't see each other once the whole year played their annual 'who has it better in life' game and there was a constant pressure to go shopping. Jinyoung just wasn't made for this time of year.

His friends always used to call him lovely Grinch, because he didn't only hate that time, but also made everyone feel he's dislike. In every single sentence he made, the words hate, and Christmas were found in context. But there was something he hated even more. Christmas parties. He hated it so much and still, his best friend dragged him every year to a new one.

Not because he wants him to be around people and have some fun, no as his wingman. So, he could hook someone up and leave him alone at those horrible party's afterwards. Why he keeps doing that for him? he was his best friend since they were little kids. No matter how much he annoys him with his Fuckboy style, he was his friend and he loved him.

In an unromantic way, of course.

He was like a brother to him and he would never let him down and just like that Jaebum wouldn't neither. Even though he always left him on this Party's, the next day he always called and asked about him. But he still didn't go with him on his own. Neither this year.

"Why do we have to go through this every year, Jinyoungie? I know you're coming anyway" he heard the older one at the other end of the line while he sighed heavily.

"Because I won't just give in like this. Just because you're on sex deprive and really want to fuck a new guy doesn't mean I always make what you want," Jinyoung hissed at him and let himself fall on his couch.

"Iiah! I'm not on sex deprive! But Bambam gives a party at his home and by chance his 'absolutely cute friend for eat out' also comes and I don't want to miss him" The he just had a damn dirty grin on his lips knows Jinyoung even without him to see.

"You're unbelievable...aren't you tired of getting some stranger in your bed over and over again instead of having a relationship?" Jinyoung asked, while shaking his head. He knows the answer of he's best friend exactly and yet, he couldn't take it to tease him with this.

Since his mother had left him and his father, he was afraid to trust people. He was afraid of bonds and as long as the right one wouldn't come and get him out of that fear, he just continued like that.

"You know exactly why, Jinyoung" suddenly his voice changed, there was a brief anger in it, so Jinyoung immediately decided to change the subject.

"Yes, yes, I know, Jaebum. What time exactly is the party?" For a moment it was quiet, probably his friend had to calm down before he makes a question in reply.

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"Yes, I'll go with you. I don't want to be the one to blame, if you can't end up with your 'cute guy to eat out'," he replied and ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed.

"Finally. I'll pick you up in an hour. You won't regret it. I'm sure I'll find someone for you too-"

"Don't you dare! I'll go with you, fix you up with this guy, and then I'll leave. End of the conversation" he harshly interrupts him.

"We'll find out. It's finally time for you to find someone new after Mark," Jaebum defended himself confidently, spurred Jinyoung's anger even more.

"Dare you once and I'll castrate you, Im Jaebum!" slowly mad, Jinyoung got up, went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. It had been more than a year since Jinyoung and Mark broke up, but it still hurts inside. That's why he wasn't looking for anyone new and he didn't want Jaebum to get involved.

"Leave my balls out of this. Man, it wouldn't really be good for you to just get laid again"

"I'm hanging up now, JB."

"Hey! Don't you dare-" he had hung up already.

Groaning, he let himself drop onto a chair, opened the found chip bag and pushed a handful of it into his mouth. He stared thoughtlessly out of the small kitchen window, reaching into the bag again as he thought about Jaebum's words.

_Someone new._

How would he imagine living with someone else?

Mark was special, he had really loved him, but it didn't seem the same for Mark. Did he even want anyone? He liked to be alone, enjoyed his peace and silence and yet sometimes it would be nice to have someone. He had been thinking about it for so long that he had eaten all the chips and was now reaching into the empty bag. He looked down in surprise, chewed the last couple of them to an end, before he crumpled the bag together and threw it in the trash. He stood up sighing quietly and scuffling his way towards the bedroom to find something suitable to wear.

If JB was already standing in front of my door in an hour, I should slowly hurry, he thought, and stood in front of the closet. Calmly, he took out a few clothes, went into the bathroom and got ready when the doorbell rang. Without being forced to open the door for him, Jaebum came in and greeted him with a hug.

"Are you ready?" the chestnut-haired guy asked him and put on a big grin. Surprised, Jinyoung's gaze slipped over him from head to toe before a broad smirk also sneaked onto his lips.

"Oh. You really want to end up with this guy, huh? I haven't seen you dressed up like that in a long time," he commented boldly Jaebum's look and reached for his cell phone and key to finally leave his apartment. Immediately a light red glow settled on his friend's cheeks before he embarrassedly reached for his neck.

"You have no idea how cute the little one is- wait a minute! How do you mean that?! I _always_ look good" his first shyness was suddenly replaced by disgust and he grabbed Jinyoung by his neck. Jinyoung couldn't resist a loud laugh before he freed himself from his grip and grinned foolishly at him.

"Just don't fuck it up...it sounds like you like him" the only comment he got was a destroying glance and an offended snort, which made Jinyoung laugh again. When they finally arrived at Bambam's, the party was full in progress and the music was already well heard 3 floors below.

They got themselves something to drink first, mixed a little between the people, before Jinyoung found a quieter place and watched from behind. He wasn't the type to switch from one person to another for hours and talk. He preferred to greet everyone he knew, say a few words to them and then step into the background. This was his type of party.

Not so Jaebum.

From one person to another he moved around, talking to them significantly before returning to Jinyoung, excited and clearly hummed.

"He's here. Jinyoung! Do you see him? There, there...ah! He looks adorable" amused by his hysterical way, Jinyoung laughed, drank his cup empty, including Jaebum's, and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Then let's have a look, if you can end up with him or not," they went straight to the strawberry blonde man, they saw, that he wasn't alone, so Jinyoung understood his job right away. Having played this game for several years, he knew exactly what to do and what not so Jaebum could end up with the person he wanted.

It was easy for them.

But it seems that this young man in front of them was a different league.

"Oh hey! You are friends of Bambam too, aren't you guys?" he asked brightly and smiles at Jaebum with such a broad smile like Jinyoung had never seen it before.

But his big smile wasn't the problem.

How JB _reacted_ to the sunshine was the problem.

He looked at the smaller one, hypnotized. His mouth hangs open in amazement and he tried to say something with bright red cheeks, but only an unclear mumbling came out of him, so Jinyoung quickly intervened.

"Exactly! I'm Jinyoung and this is Jaebum. And you are?" he tried to cover up his friend's blackout because he seemed to have forgotten all about how to talk to someone.

"My name is Youngjae and this is Jackson. It's really nice to meet you," he replied before Jinyoung's gaze got fixed on the person next to the blonde. He was smaller than Youngjae, but his personality was much more confident than Youngjae's. He must have been in Jinyoung and Jaebum's age, but he wasn't sure if he was younger or older.

An unbelievably warm smile lay on his lips, he kept driving his fingers through his brown hair, which seemed very fluffy, while his dark eyes had a wonderful glint. Just as Jaebum was fascinated by Youngjae, so was Jinyoung suddenly fascinated by Jackson, but he didn't lose he's voice like his older friend.

"Nice to meet you. I see you have just arrived? How about JB getting you something to drink? He mixes very good drinks" discreet, he pushed the older one next to him to get him out of his trance and hoped he'd come back, but he wasn't even ready.

"JB?" he asked annoyed and looked for eye contact, until he finally looked at him.

"Wh-what? Did you say something?" Jinyoung was about to start to repeat everything, but Youngjae was faster than him.

"Your friend said you make good drinks...I'd _love_ to try one of these" without having to do anything else, the blonde-haired guy wrapped his arms around Jaebum's and went with him to the drinks while they left him and Jackson behind.

The little one was really a whole different league, it seemed.

Jinyoung had rarely seen JB so speechless about someone. And the fact that someone other immediately took the initiative and flirted so obviously with him was also quite new for Jinyoung. But in the end, he had completed his mission and could leave. Wasn't there the young, handsome man next to him, who obviously didn't want him to leave yet.

"That was really smooth. How you saved your friend. Is he always so shy?" Suddenly he was standing next to him, leaning slightly to his ear so he didn't have to talk too loudly. He was too close for a stranger, Jinyoung could feel his heat, but somehow it didn't bother him. Jinyoung held back his laughter, covered his mouth with one hand before answering Jackson.

"He's usually a professional playboy, but your friend must have made all his brain activity melt." Jackson looked at him in surprise before he laughed out loud. His Laugh was loud, much too high, but somehow catching, which is why Jinyoung also had to laugh.

"Well, I can't imagine it yet...but maybe if you tell me more about you and him, I can imagine it better."

"For that I definitely need a drink" he replied and put on a cheeky smile, which Jackson immediately replied.

"Comes right away...don't leave" He kept his smile on his face and winked at him before he quickly left and let him alone in the crowd. In the beginning Jinyoung didn't realize what was happening, but suddenly it hit him like a punch, and he started to blush.

_Did I just flirt with him?_

He had barely time to think about it, as Jackson was already standing next to him again, pressing a cup into his hand. They talked for a while about all things, laughed and drank before the crowd became too loud for them. They decided to take a seat on the couch to have a better talk.

"Well, Jinyoung, what's your relationship to your friend? I'm very curious about that."

"I've known Jaebum since we were kids. He' s like a brother and we do a lot together" he replied, a little reserved and nipped at his drink.

"Your girlfriend has to be jealous if you're gonna spend so much time with him."

"I don't have a girlfriend"

"Boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend"

"So, you wanna tell me that you're single even though you look so handsome?" Jinyoung almost choked when Jackson got so straight and looked to the side in a flash. Confused, Jackson searched for his gaze, leaning towards him so Jinyoung turned even more away from him.

"Am I being too straight? I'm just saying, it's obvious how pretty you are, and I'm surprised you don't have anybody."

"I-I could ask you the same question..." he replied and finally looked at him again. Why did he make me feel so embarrassed with such a simple question?

"Do you find me attractive in this case?" he asked with a filthy grin and moved a little closer to Jinyoung, so their knees already touched. He didn't answer him, but his red cheeks betrayed him, and Jackson's smirk grew even more.

"You're cute when you blush" as if he hadn't heard anything, he tilted his drink down in one go and curled his face briefly before trying to change the subject.

"What about you and Youngjae? Is there something going on?" Truly it was the alcohol talking out of Jinyoung. He noticed how his tongue became looser, but it didn't bother him at all. If Jackson could be so straightforward, so could he. This young handsome man caused something in him. He felt different in his present, more open, more relaxed, but maybe it was only the alcohol that made him feel that way.

Jackson looked at him confused for a moment, his eyes waved into the crowd before returning to him.

"He doesn't have anything going on with me...but since your friend is just sticking his tongue in his mouth, I think something's going between them soon" Jackson giggled and pointed at them when he saw Jinyoung's irritated look. Jinyoung looked in he's pointed direction before he finally saw them getting caught up in a wild kissing. Shaking his head at his friend's speedy behavior, he turned his eye back from the two, sighed softly and leaned back before turning his head to Jackson.

"Well, there's nothing going on between you two then?"

"Not a bit. Youngjae is to me what Jaebum is to you." He replied with a laugh and leaned backwards as well. There was a short break between them, not uncomfortable at all, before Jinyoung's gaze returned to his friend and lover.

_I wonder how long it's been since I've been kissed._

He could hardly remember how it felt to be touched, to feel buttery-soft lips against his own and to get into ecstasy just because of one person. What it felt like to be led by someone, to give yourself to someone completely and to trust the person. Without realizing it, he touched his lips, his eyes glued to the two in front of him, like a child's eyes glued to a toy he couldn't have.

"I want to be kissed too" he whispered barely heard and closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to open it again, he felt a couple of lips suddenly lying on his own. Shocked, he opened his eyes, pulled back and stared at Jackson with big eyes. Jackson's hand was resting next to his head on the back of the couch, his half upper body was ling almost on his own, while his other hand was resting next to Jinyoung's waist.

"W-what the...? Why... why are you kissing me?!" "You said you wanted to be kissed too...I thought I'd give you this wish" he replied quietly and looked at him with a deep gaze. Perplexed, he replied Jackson's intense eye contact, unable to counter anything as he had absolutely not expected this action. He didn't know what to answer, his mind was suddenly blank and now he definitely felt like Jaebum did earlier on Youngjae.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol, the unsatisfied lust in him for love or just an idiotic impulse, he was feeling, when he didn't answer Jackson and leaned forward and connected their lips again. He _needed_ this now, he _wanted_ to be kissed by him, even if he was a stranger.

Shocked, Jackson didn't return it for the first moment, Jinyoung was already regretting what he did, but after a short moment Jackson leaned into the kiss and returned it. At the beginning the kiss was shy and reserved, but their lips moved in such harmony that Jackson quickly became more intense, took his hand for help and pulled Jinyoung even closer to him. He opened his mouth for Jackson willingly as he gently slid his tongue over Jinyoung's lips. A soft whimper overtook him as their tongues came into contact and he suddenly felt incredibly hot.

_I was just kissing a total stranger and my god I loved it._

Slowly, Jinyoung's hands found their way to Jackson's shirt, clawing themselves deep into the fabric and pulling him even closer to him, so there wouldn't have been a single leaf placed between them. He didn't know if anyone was watching them and he didn't care, only Jackson kissing him at that moment, repeatedly, was what he wanted. After an endlessly long moment, Jackson slowly letting go of him, breathing with red cheeks, as they looked deep into each other's eyes, needed a moment to realize what they were doing.

"I think I could get used to this" Jackson whispered against his lips, which gave Jinyoung a little smile on his lips. Slowly Jinyoung's hand slipped into his neck, his smile widening before he replied:

"Shut up and kiss me again"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone =D
> 
> This idea came to my mind when I read a different FF here. I hope you like it^^ 
> 
> Excuse my grammar, I'm trying to get better. >.<
> 
> Have fun and enjoy a good time<3


End file.
